Gohan's Sacrifice
by FritzZett
Summary: In hopes he will be able to stop any future attempts against the safety of Earth, Gohan has dedicated his entire life to training. Ten years after the encounter with Buu, new problems start to arise. Will Gohan's hard work and training pay off?
1. A Focus on Fighting

Author's Note – Zett – Hey guys! Here is Fritz and I's first conjoint fanfic! Muwahahahah! But, he's too lazy to add HIS share of the author's note, so I'll just do it all *grumble*. Hehe, I'm sure I'll deal. Anyway, this is a fic for a more 'training focused' Gohan, for everyone out there who thinks that Gohan should have become more than what he ended up as in GT. Anyhow, I won't give away that much, so here's the first chapter! Enjoy! And please review!!

Disclaimer – We do not own Dragon Ball Z, we just think it totally kicks ass.  

Gohan's Sacrifice 

Chapter 1 – A Focus on Fighting 

Piccolo frowned as he looked over the edge of the vast Lookout Point.  The sky was a brilliant, light azure blue, and there wasn't a cloud to be seen.  Everything had been peaceful and quiet since the defeat of Bibidi's monster, Buu.  The planet had seen ten years of calm and quiet, but there was no reason to assume that things would stay this way forever.  No, Piccolo, as most fighters, knew a lot better than to make that postulation.  And either way, it was the first time in a long time that Piccolo was having that feeling, that ever growing sense of foreboding and warning, that something was coming, and something big. 

Gohan smiled as he effortlessly dodged the two boys' attacks, watching Goten and Trunks' looks go from bemused to determined as they screamed, powering up to their fullest.  With both of them maxing out their Super Saiyan 2 forms, they prepared to charge Gohan, both putting on their serious game faces.  Gohan only smiled and crossed his arms, giving the two a solid hard stare.  "What are you two waiting for?" 

Goten nodded thoughtfully to Trunks, watching his friend move slowly around so he was almost directly on the opposing side of Gohan.  Gohan didn't make a move, or even seem to notice, he just smirked at Goten and raised an eyebrow.  "So? Are you going to make a move or just sit there all day!?"  Goten gritted his teeth, pulling his lips up in a half grin. "Oh, don't worry Bro, you'll be feeling it soon enough!"  He let out a loud yell as he and Trunks plunged towards their more experienced sparring partner, their Ki's bursting tendrils of golden energy everywhere.  Gohan phased out just as the two sent their fists flying forwards, their energies swelling.  He appeared instantly behind them and gave each a light shove while they were off balance, which sent the two flying from their own momentum across the field. After they had both drug themselves to their feet, they glanced at each other and nodded.  Quickly dusting themselves off, they squared off with Gohan again, but this time it was different.  This time they were preparing for something else.  

Gohan uncrossed his arms smirking lightly.  _Good, now I can finally get some decent training in._  He watched amused as the two did the comical fusion dance and covered his eyes as a huge explosion of golden light pierced across the sky.  When the light dimmed, Gohan stared into the eyes of Gotenks, with his massive golden aura surrounding his new solid Super Saiyan three form. 

"Alright! Now I may actually break a sweat!"  He gave the new fused warrior a cocky grin and let his feet settle into a fighting stance, readying himself for the attack.  Gotenks smirked back and narrowed his eyes.  "Oh, if I get carried away, you might find more than just a sweat broken…"  He flexed his biceps, letting out a sharp yell as he powered up, cracking the earth in a fierce uprising of energy.  Sparks of released, lightening-like Ki crackled around him as he internally debated which offensive move to take against Gohan.  But even this momentary elapse of thought was too long, and before Gotenks knew it, Gohan was right there, and forcing him to go on the defensive instead. 

Gotenks eyes widened in surprise as he was forced to block blow after blow, Gohan fazing out and appearing with a fist or foot coming in towards him, just slow enough that Gotenks could block or dodge, but never get a counter attack in.  Gohan phased out once more, this time reappearing behind Gotenks, their backs facing each other.  Gohan brought out his arm and spun, backhanding Gotenks into the earth.  Gotenks let out a strained cough as he was thrown into the ground, stirring up a large amount of dust.  He groaned at the pain of his impact, but quickly did his best to shake it off, hurriedly pulling himself to his feet.  He frowned angrily as he noticed Gohan in front of him, watching him calmly. 

"So, think you can handle another round?"  He asked, the slight tone of amusement in his voice enough to give Gotenks a sudden surge of adrenalin.  "Don't think just because you got lucky I'm gonna let you off that quick!"  He shouted, clenching his hands into tight fists.  Gotenks poured his energy into twin Ki balls, one in each fist he jumped up, back flipping over Gohan and launching them both towards him with all his might.  Gohan, without turning around, dodged the first, bending to the side effortlessly.  The second he backhanded up into the sky as he turned to face his stunned opponent.  "Come on Gotenks, your going to have to do better than that…" 

Gohan frowned at his opponent, a serious look coming across his face.  "We cannot be weak Gotenks."  Gotenks' eyes widened as Gohan jumped into the air, it seemed like he froze for a second before his after image disappeared, and he came speeding towards Gotenks.  At the last second he twisted to the side, bringing his heel crashing into the side of Gotenks' face.  Gohan almost floated to the ground, then spinning towards his flying opponent, disappeared again, coming in from the front.  He bashed his fist across Gotenks face, sending him flying back down to the earth where he crashed into a mountain.  "No…we can't be weak…" 

Ever since the whole experience with Buu, and the constant fact haunting him that he should have been strong enough to beat Buu had he trained earlier instead of studied, Gohan had become incredibly focused on his training.  Much to Chi Chi's dismay, he had refused to continue with another semester at high school, not that he needed it really with his already extensive knowledge because of his mother's earlier demands.  He still did a bit of study work to keep along, usually with Piccolo, but had focused almost all of his dedication to becoming stronger.  He had also given up any sort of worldly pleasures as a result, believing as Piccolo had agreed, that romance would simply get in his way.  Now, ten years later, he was living on his own, not far from his father, and training faithfully every day to make sure that he would be prepared for anything the future may have in store.

Gohan walked over to Gotenks, who was struggling to stand.  After staring at him for a moment, Gohan shook his head, his mood suddenly changing back to normal.  _Damn, I have to be more careful; I might have really hurt him if I had gone too far._  Gohan leaned down and helped the fallen warrior to his feet, laughingly nudging him as he sat him back down on the grass away from the rubble, waiting for the fusion to wear off.  "Well hey!  You did it at least!"  Gotenks looked up bewildered.  "W-what do you mean I did it…?"  Gohan laughed and smiled jokingly at him, "You got me to break a sweat!" 

"Wow Gohan, that's incredible!"  Trunks exclaimed as he took a sip of his iced tea.  They had gone to Gohan's place after the fight to relax for a bit before Goten and Trunks headed back to their own homes for the night.  Goten nodded, also taking a large swig of his drink.  It was incredibly hot outside, most likely a record breaking high. 

"Totally!"  He added in bemusement, "You're probably twice as strong as Dad now, if not more!  Wow, I guess training as much as you do really does pay off, doesn't it?"  Gohan grinned and leaned back in his chair, stirring up laughter from the two teens as he almost knocked over the upright fan behind him as he did so.  "Hehe, yeah it sure does!  And it also doesn't help that you guys have been slacking off so much since you started becoming more interested in girls than training…"  Goten and Trunks both blushed and lowered their heads in embarrassment, but shook it off rather quickly. 

"Well we got to get going big brother, we'll stop by again sometime this week to train some more ok?  Got to run!"  Both the teens waved their good byes at Gohan, barely giving him a chance to do the same before they shot out the doorway and blasted off towards their homes.  "Wow, they almost make me wish I was that carefree…"  Gohan brooded for a minute than smiling he turned back into his house.  "But if I was that carefree I think my mother would have a heart attack!"  

Gohan laughed whole heartedly as he cleaned up his place, then decided to just relax a bit by the fireside.  "Maybe I'll get some sleep, and tomorrow, I think I'll go up to the Lookout Point, haven't seen old Piccolo in a while."  Gohan grinned at the thought of his mentor and lied down on the couch for some well-deserved rest.


	2. Informed and Informing

Author's Note – Zett – Hey again! Hehe, glad you guys are starting to get into our fic! And yes, it seems I will be doing most of the author's notes, since I do the proofreading. But Fritz says, "If I could think of a good line for the author's note, I would put it in. But I'm not the talkative type." Pfffft, whatever. Anyhow, here's the second chapter! Hope you like it!! And we'll keep writing if you guys want us to, so please review!

Chapter 2 – Informed and Informing

Gohan woke up early, and after cleaning up and scratching up something to eat in his messy kitchen, he made his way up to the Lookout.  Landing softly on the out skirts he walked in, admiring the new shrubbery work Mr. Popo had done, unsuspecting of the fact that his presence was already known.  

_So, Gohan has arrived… Good, then I can tell him I'm having these visions, these…destructive visions of the future._  Piccolo uncurled from his hunched over meditating stance and cracked his neck as he made his way out to meet his former pupil.  

"Hey Piccolo!  It's been a while!"  Gohan flashed Piccolo a wide Son grin as he walked up to him, his expression dimming a bit when he noticed Piccolo's serious one.   He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head at his friend and mentor.  "Is something wrong?"  Piccolo let out a tired sigh and shook his head, smiling slightly.  "Well, I'm not exactly sure, that's the problem.  But it's good to see you Gohan."  He frowned and turned as he heard some noise coming in their direction.

"Hey!!"  Dende hurried over to the two as he noticed Gohan, Mr. Popo bustling behind.  "It's been too long, how are you?"  Gohan chuckled and shrugged.  "Well, you know, I'm holding out!  And how about you?  You get taller every time I see you! My gosh!  You're starting to make Piccolo look short!"  Dende brushed away his compliment, smiling the whole time.  "Yeah yeah, and look at you Gohan, I hear you've become a lot stronger!  Bet you could chew Buu up like bubble gum now huh!?"  Gohan laughed at the thought and shrugged shyly.

"Well I have become a lot stronger yes…" Gohan shook his head, still smiling and turned back to Piccolo.  "So is there something you want to tell me?"  Piccolo nodded somberly and gestured for Gohan to follow him into the palace.  Dende turned to Mr. Popo and asked him a few things, sending him hurrying off to the kitchen to make some tea.  Once they were inside, Gohan, Piccolo, and Dende all sat down at the table, thanking Mr. Popo as he offered them all some fresh baking.

"Well you see Gohan, I'm starting to get a little worried.  I've been having these, well, 'visions' lately, and premonitions.  All of something, threatening, like some kind of warnings."  Dende nodded at this comment and frowned seriously.  "Yes, I've been sensing something similar.  But, I've been unable to see anything definite, just this growing feeling of concern."

Gohan nodded as he listened carefully,  "This premonition, is it getting stronger as time passes?"  Dende and Piccolo both nodded,  "My visions have gotten extremely worse in a very short time, and I'm afraid of what it could mean."  Piccolo told Gohan, looking him over and nodding inwardly.  _The boy looks good, seems like he's finally reaching the potential I always knew he was capable of. _

"I have not been able to decipher my visions at all past a point, and the point is, they all lead up to cataclysmic catastrophe for our planet."  The three sat quietly for a few moments, an unearthly calm setting around them.  No one wanted to break this eerie quiet that had filled the room.

"Lemon cakes!  Would any of you like some lemon cakes?  I just made them?"  Popo smiled brightly as he rounded the corner, stopping in his tracks and backing up slowly as he got three agitated glares.  "M-maybe I should get my brownies instead…?"  Popo turned and fled the scene, leaving the others to smile and chuckle lightly at what had transpired.

Gohan furrowed his eyebrows pensively as he sped through the clear blue sky towards a familiar home.  This sudden news was definitely worrisome; if both Piccolo and Dende were sensing that something was up, then it more than probably was.  Gohan let out a heavy breath as he landed, walking up to the door of the house and knocking.

"Well well!  If it isn't our prodigal son!  Whatever could you POSSIBLY want or need?  Let me guess, money.  If you would have stayed in school and become a scientist like I wanted you t-" 

"I have to talk to Dad."  Gohan interrupted his mother's lecture, looking past her into the kitchen.  "Is he home?  It's serious."  Chi Chi quaked with anger, letting out a huffy breath, and turned away, pointing towards the kitchen.  "He's in there making sure any and all extra food we might have now that you don't live here is 'well' taken care of."  

"Hey Gohan!"  Goku shouted between shoveling more food into his bottomless pit of a stomach.  "Come sit down, have a bite, you look starved!"  Gohan laughed at the comical display in front of him.  Goku hunched over the table, his arms shooting out faster than the eye could see, raking in food like a starved man, which Gohan knew, was not the case.  "Hey Dad!  How's it going?"

Goku shrugged as Gohan waved away the piece of meat he offered and ate it himself.  "Well, I do a bit of training every now and then!  Boy, you should see some of the attacks I can do now with my Super Saiyan Three form!"  Goku smiled and gave Gohan a proud look, "And from what I hear, you have been training a little yourself huh?"

Gohan chuckled and scratched the back of his head.  "Yeah, you could say that…"  Goku laughed outright, hunching over as Chi Chi screamed something about barbarians and their table manners.  "From what Goten says, you're far more powerful than Gotenks.  Gohan… that is incredible!  We must spar, I have to see how powerful you have become first hand!"  

Gohan smiled and nodded.  "Sure Dad, anytime!  But I'm actually here with some… pressing news…" Goku raised an eyebrow, slowing down his rapid inhalation of food and turning slightly serious.  "Pressing?  Well, what about?  Is everything okay?"  Gohan took a seat and looked down at the table, then back up at his father.  "Well, I went to see Piccolo today, and he had some, troubling stuff on his mind…" 

Goku frowned and looked at Gohan pensively, taking a large gulp of milk from his glass.  "Well, if something's bothering Piccolo, it's probably something big, am I right?"  Gohan nodded regretfully and started to explain.

"He and Dende have been having some premonitions of danger in the future.  They don't know what it is yet, only that it's something serious."  Goku's expression turned suddenly solemn as Gohan said this.  "Oh boy.  So in other words, it's a good thing we've all been training."

Chi Chi let out an angry yell and stomped her foot on the ground.  "Who cares about your stupid training!?!?  Neither of you have jobs!!  It's a wonder we even have enough money to live on, I can't believe the way you Saiyans just…" 

Gohan sighed listening to Chi Chi's voice fade as she stormed into the living room.  He couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever understand that, were it not for the Z Fighters and their powerful abilities, Earth wouldn't be around anymore for people to HAVE jobs on…

Gohan smiled as he turned his attention back to his father.  "So Dad, what do you say you stop over at my house tomorrow?  I'll stop by Vegeta's after I leave, and see if he'll join us for a little training!"  Goku nodded happily,  "Training!  Yes!"  Goku laughed and smiled,  "I haven't had a good sparring partner for years!  Only little Goten, who is good, but well, he's a little to into girls at the moment to worry about training."

Gohan laughed and slapped the table, ignoring his mother's shrieks as he stood up.  "Then I'll see you tomorrow!  Hopefully Vegeta will be there, and you won't have to worry about weak partners anymore!"  Goku nodded, and began to stuff his face again.  "Well if that's the case, I better eat something.  I haven't had anything but a snack all day!"

Gohan chuckled again and left the house, waving to his mother who glared at him but nodded as he walked out the door.  Gohan looked around, admiring the grass, the trees, all brining back childhood memories.  _Ok, now, if I can only convince Vegeta… _ Gohan thought as he took flight and blasted off towards Capsule Corp.


End file.
